The present invention relates to an internal shoe brake for use as a parking brake in a disc brake system. The system comprises brake shoes carried by an anchor plate serving as a cover plate, a stationary support bearing against ends of the brake shoes and a mechanical device for actuating the brake.
In known internal shoe brakes which are being used as parking brakes in a disc brake system, such as German printed and published patent application 34 28 135, the anchor plate is formed from thin-walled plate metal incapable of absorbing any circumferential forces created by the rotation of the brake shoes against the brake drum. An anchor seat is provided between the brake shoes and above the anchor plate to help absorb these forces. The anchor plate and seat are attached to the axle shank of the vehicle by two studs and a bolt. The studs and bolt absorb most of the circumferential forces.
As the plate and seat are fixed to the axle shank, the brake unit cannot be pre-assembled as a unit prior to being attached to the vehicle itself. Instead, it can be mounted only when fitted to the vehicle.